Their Future
by lyviel
Summary: It had been years. Distance had kept them apart for so long, but now Elden was here, in Tevinter, and neither of them had to fight alone any longer. With Dorian pushing for reform in the Magisterium and Elden helping the Red Jenny's, they were far from safe. Still, they had each other and they would make it through. Each chapter will be a short mostly unconnected fluffy scene
1. Chapter 1

No matter how many years went by, Elden still felt the same thrill of wonder, affection, and pure joy every time he woke in Dorian's arms. He was fairly certain he would never truly get used to it. This morning Dorian's face was partially pressed into the pillow like he never planned to lift his head again and Elden wished he could spend the rest of his life studying the sight.

Dorian's mustache and hair were tousled and he looked so peaceful, stress finally relaxing its grip in sleep. Elden ran his fingers gently through the grey at Dorian's temple, smiling at the crinkle in the corner of Dorian's eye as he smiled in return. The lines there had deepened with time, his crow's feet growing more pronounced and Elden never grew tired of seeing them.

Even after all these years, after the weight of time, Dorian was still, and would always be, more beautiful than any of the wonders they had seen. Dorian was kind and good and brave and so many other things that Elden was sure he could never truly put into words. He had never been very good with them. He was honored to know this man and was constantly amazed that he of all people had been allowed to wake up like this, to see him like this, to love him and be loved like this.

Elden leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Dorian's cheek. He watched as Dorian slowly opened an eye and even half buried in the pillow as he was Elden could still see the way his face lit up as soon as his gaze fell upon him and as they exchanged smiles Elden was so overwhelmed with happiness that he thought he might cry. It was silly, of course, but sometimes it was just so overwhelming and he didn't know what else to do with all of it except to pull closer to Dorian, closing his eyes tightly as he let his lover engulf him in his arms. Elden placed gentle kisses against Dorian's neck, feeling the deep chuckle he won in response against his lips and in his chest as Dorian breathed, "amatus."

He could feel Dorian's hand brushing through the gray in Elden's hair as well. Dorian would be beautiful no matter the years but there had been a moment when Elden feared– well, he wasn't exactly sure what he feared. He always seemed to find something to worry about. None of it mattered though. Dorian still tried to kiss Elden's laugh lines at every opportunity and at the end of the day they still held each other like they were the only ones that existed, giggling like they still had youth on their side.

Of course the days brought hardships but they were each other's' constants. Through it all they would still have this and perhaps that was enough to get them through.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian woke feeling warm and content, unable to suppress the smile that tugged at his lips at feeling the press of a body against his side. He felt gentle fingers ghosting through his hair as well and when he opened his eyes, squinting against the early morning light, he was greeted with the sight of Elden beside him, leaning on his elbow and smiling down at him. His gaze was so tender, so fond that it took Dorian's breath away. It was irritating, really, how day after day, no matter how many years had gone by, that smile could still make him feel that same thrill of wonder and affection he had felt from the beginning. Maker, he was hopeless. And in love. Elden's hand came to rest on Dorian's chest and he brought his own hand up to twine their fingers together.

"Morning, love," Elden said, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"What time is it?" Dorian asked, stifling a yawn.

"We still have some time," Elden said as he lay back down beside him.

"Good."

Dorian rolled onto his side and brought his free hand up to tangle in Elden's hair. It was peppered with grey and he couldn't help but marvel at how well it suited him, as well as the deep laugh lines that were evident whenever he smiled so brilliantly. Dorian leaned in and placed a kiss on Elden's nose, right on the slight crook at the bridge where he had broken it in his youth. Elden grinned at him as he rested their foreheads together and they just stared into each other's eyes and it was all so disgustingly intimate. No matter how difficult the day ahead would be, waking up like this, with Elden, was enough of a reason to face it all.

Dorian scratched at Elden's scalp soothingly and won a content sigh and he knew it was all worth it. Everything they had suffered to be able to end up like this, tangled in the sheets and in each other's' arms, more in love than ever. He closed his eyes, pulling close against Elden's chest, and let sleep claim him again.

"I'm sorry, love," Elden said, pulling him out of sleep once again. "I can't feel my arm."

"Well you shouldn't have left it there, then," Dorian said with a small smile as he realized he was lying on top of it. He took mercy on him, though, and sat up as he rolled Elden onto his back. Dorian leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, their fingers still locked together. When they finally drew apart for air he placed another kiss to Elden's nose and studied his smiling face. He hoped Elden knew how happy he made him.

"I've decided to take the day off," Dorian announced suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Elden asked, looking concerned.

But Dorian had been working too much as of late. It was time he made it up to Elden. "Oh yes," he replied. "And I have lots of plans for you today." Perhaps they could finally do some of the things they kept putting off due to their busy schedules.

"Then I'm all yours," Elden replied with a smile.

Dorian simply stared down at him for a moment, losing himself in those pale green eyes. "I love you, you know," he said. He didn't say it enough. It would never be enough to truly communicate the depths of all he felt. Elden freed his hand only to reach up to caress Dorian's cheek with that insufferable smile that said he knew it all already and Dorian couldn't express how grateful he was.

"And I love you," Elden replied as he pulled him down for another kiss as he whispered, "Always."


	3. Chapter 3

Dorian hated mornings so it wasn't exactly a rare occurrence for him to pull the blankets up over his head, curl more closely against Elden, and refuse to rise until he found himself in danger of arriving to work late. Dorian was rushing to get ready now after doing just that, still clinging to hope that perhaps he could still make it on time. He was scrubbing at himself hurriedly with a sponge, Elden sitting behind him in the tub washing his hair for him. Well, he was more massaging his scalp than actually doing any washing. Dorian was more amused than annoyed even though his slow soothing movements lacked the urgency the situation required. It was rather pleasant and Dorian wondered if he was trying to get him to fall asleep again. Then Elden stopped the slow circular motions and began running his hand through his hair, spiking it straight up, and Dorian gave a long-suffering sigh.

"I thought you said you were going to help?" Dorian asked, trying to sound irritated but failing miserably.

"I am helping," Elden protested as he leaned forward, resting his chin on Dorian's shoulder. He brought his arm around and started styling Dorian's mustache. With suds. Dorian sighed again mostly to stop himself from laughing.

"You are infuriating," Dorian said, unable to hide the affection and amusement in his voice as he pulled away and turned to face him, pushing Elden back so he was leaning against the side of the tub. "You and I have very different ideas of what 'helping' actually means." He placed a kiss on Elden's lips before moving to smear the suds from his mustache off onto his cheek, earning a laugh from him that warmed Dorian to the core more than the water ever could.

"I thought you were running late?" Elden asked as he halfheartedly tried to push him away.

"And you're distracting me," Dorian said, pulling away to look down at him. "You are insufferable, you know that?"

"What can I say?" Elden said with an innocent smile that Dorian didn't believe for a second. "You work too much. I thought you could use a break."

Dorian hesitated a moment. It was true he spent most of his time at the Magisterium these days. It was so easy to throw himself into his work and for the longest time he needed the distraction. But now Elden had come to live with him. Grey was beginning to show at Elden's temples, reminding Dorian of all the time that had gone by already. He didn't want to waste whatever they might have left.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Elden said apologetically, reaching out to touch his upper arm, rubbing his thumb across his skin gently. "I didn't mean to kill the mood that badly. You aren't neglecting me or anything like that. I just worry about you."

"Still," Dorian said, pressing closer against him and wiping the soap off of Elden's cheek. "Perhaps I can stand to be late a little more often."

The brilliant laugh he won from Elden was worth trying to come up with an excuse for the other magisters. Dorian closed his eyes as Elden reached out to him but instead of a kiss he felt fingers in his hair again. He cracked an eye open to glare at Elden.

"I'm sorry," Elden said, "I just can't take you seriously with your hair sticking out everywhere like that."

"And whose fault is that?" Dorian asked, splashing water at Elden. "Perhaps I'll leave after all."

But instead he leaned down and kissed Elden soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

It was amazing how peaceful it was. The moon was high in the sky so of course the streets outside were empty and silent, and inside the library was pleasantly warm thanks to the cheerfully burning fire and the candles held back the gloom nicely. Dorian couldn't help but reflect that it was an altogether pleasant evening, but honestly none of that had anything to do with the contentment he felt, something so overwhelming that he hadn't quite grown accustomed to it as of yet.

Dorian stood in front of the bookshelf, more lost in thought than actually looking for something to read. He'd like to say that he was certainly not waiting for a certain someone to return home, but even he couldn't keep up the pretense. _Home._ The word held so much weight, more than a single word had any right to. Honestly, while it was novel having a place he himself had picked out and purchased, the actual structure and location was more or less irrelevant.

When he heard the door creak open and familiar footfalls approach, his moustache quirked up in an unbidden smile. As ridiculous as it was, there was no stopping just how content he felt with this presence. Everything else was just set dressing. This- this man was what truly made the evening so perfect, what made Dorian feel truly and completely at peace, like this was where he was meant to be.

Elden wrapped his arms around him from behind, placing a kiss to his temple, and Dorian's eyes fell closed as he leaned back against him. _This_ was his home. This was what it all was about, what made it all worthwhile. What made it all seem possible despite the odds.

"Hi," Elden whispered as he gave him a slight squeeze.

"Hi yourself," Dorian replied, placing a hand over Elden's. "It's about time you got back. Rough night?"

Elden made a noncommittal noise into Dorian's hair as he placed a kiss to the back of his neck. Dorian turned in his arms, ran his fingers over Elden's face, along the lines of age, along scars, and just basked in his gaze. Despite how tired Elden appeared, there was still so much affection there, nearly overwhelming even after all these years.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Elden said, his own hand taking Dorian's so he could bring his palm to his lips.

"Who said I was waiting for you?" Of course Elden didn't believe that either as Dorian pulled him into a kiss, pulling him ever closer.

It was almost amusing, looking back on their lives now. Who would have thought that they would end up here; older, yes, but still very much together. And in Tevinter no less. They were far from safe, Tevinter still on the brink of tearing itself apart, to say nothing of Solas' plans, and it was overwhelming how much there was left to do. In the morning, they would wake up and start the fight anew, but right now, in this moment, none of that mattered. They had fought hard for this and Dorian was damn well going to enjoy this home they had made for themselves. He would never stop showing Elden in any way he could just how much he cared, and he knew Elden would always do the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Elden woke with a pounding headache, his face pressed against hard stone, the coolness of it providing him a small amount of relief from making him reluctant to move. It took a long moment for him to come to his senses enough to realize he had no idea what was going on. He gathered his strength before rolling over onto his back and opening his eyes to stare up at the narrow strip of sky above. He was in an alleyway, he realized, the dim light of the morning sun slowly creeping across the sky.

He tried to recall what had happened and how he had gotten here. He seemed to remember running, shouting, and a sharp pain in his leg. Sure enough, when he attempted to move his left leg, agony shot through it and he had to cover his mouth to stifle a gasp of pain. He sat up gingerly to find a broken arrow sticking out of his shin.

He remembered now that he'd been doing a job for the Red Jenny's last night, but he'd been spotted. He must have been shot. After that had he fallen off the roof, striking his head and passing out? If so he was lucky to be alive.

It was always possible that someone was still out looking for him so he needed to get out of here as quickly as possible. He'd broken into a rather prominent Altus' home and while he knew he shouldn't have done it alone, he should have waited until tomorrow when his backup would have been available, but then the information they needed might have been destroyed and he couldn't risk that.

He dragged himself onto his feet, careful not to put weight on his injured leg. After double checking to make sure he still had the paperwork he'd stolen in his pocket, he began limping along. He didn't want to endanger Dorian by going straight home, so he headed for a safehouse instead. It would be best to lay low there for awhile just to be safe. He just wished he hadn't left his sending stone at home. He was too afraid to bring it on jobs though in case he was captured.

* * *

Dorian paced. He'd tried to busy himself, with paperwork first before switching to reading, but he simply couldn't concentrate. Elden was supposed to have been home hours ago and now the sun was rising and there'd still been no word. He was beginning to fear the worst. Elden had been on countless missions for the Red Jenny's since he'd started living here in Tevinter with him, Dorian knew he could handle himself, but he'd never been so late before. Dorian had tried contacting him through the sending stone, but apparently he'd left it behind in his bedside table.

Dorian's imagination was working overtime, picturing Elden captured or killed in horrific fashion. There were plenty of people who still hated Elden for being the Inquisitor, and plenty more would love to see him dead if they discovered his role in the Red Jenny's. Dorian knew living here would be dangerous and, while it wasn't fair at all, he couldn't help but desperately wish he'd somehow talked Elden into staying away.

When he heard the back door open, the one that could be used to come and go discreetly with little chance of being observed, Dorian spun around and ran to the library, heart pounding. It could be Elden, or it could be one of his contacts, reporting on his fate.

As he came around the corner, however, it was to see Elden standing there, rubbing the back of his neck looking bashful. Dorian looked him over quickly, taking in his rumpled and dirty clothing, the stiff way he moved favoring his left leg, but he was blessedly alive and not seriously injured and that was all Dorian needed to know.

"And where exactly have you been?" Dorian demanded.

"I got into a bit of trouble," Elden said with that nervous grin of his.

"And you didn't think to send a message? Perhaps a runner from the Red Jenny's to let me know you were alive? Since you left your sending stone behind."

"I, um, may have been alone tonight," Elden said, ducking his head a little, knowing what was coming.

"Alone?" Dorian all but shouted, furious now. "How could you be so stupid, going by yourself? Why would you think that's a good idea?"

"I know, I'm sorry. It was time sensitive, I didn't think it could wait."

"You are a fool, you know that?" Dorian said, storming over to him and grabbing his arm and dragging him a little roughly to a nearby chair. "Sit down."

Elden obeyed without resistance, taking a seat and waiting as Dorian retrieved their healing supplies. Dorian muttered darkly but his hands were gentle as he carefully undid the bandage around Elden's calf, feeling his chest clench painfully at the wound there. Healing magic wasn't exactly his specialty but he knew a bit, and had practiced more in recent years. With a surge of magic and some elfroot salve he managed to speed up the healing and cause it to partially close before wrapping it up again and tending to Elden's other scrapes and bruises, including a rather painful-looking bump on the back of his skull.

Dorian stood and looked down at him. Elden was still avoiding eye contact, looking guilty, and Dorian sighed, feeling bad for how he had reacted. He knew Elden hadn't done any of this on purpose, that he would have taken every precaution possible and it wasn't fair for Dorian to blame him. He ran his fingers through Elden's hair, careful to avoid his injuries, and urged him forward, running a hand across his shoulder in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Elden wrapped his arm around his waist, pressing his face into his robes.

"I'm sorry I worried you," he said, voice muffled.

"No," Dorian said with another sigh. "I'm the one who should apologize, it wasn't fair of me to blame you for this."

"I love you," Elden said.

"And I love you," Dorian said. He knelt at his side again, kissing him gently before pressing his forehead to Elden's. "You know what you're doing and I trust your judgement. I'm just angry you have to endanger yourself at all."

"You too," Elden said.

"Now," Dorian said, running his fingers through Elden's hair. "Come, let's get you to bed. I think I'll take a sick day today. I have more important business to tend to, mainly making sure you don't walk around on that injured leg of yours."


End file.
